And To All A Good Night
And To All A Good Night is the 35th episode of Season 2, 75th episode overall. Plot It's a special Night in Woodland Valley --- tonight is the night of the Harvest Moon. There's a special party out at The Otter Pond and Luna even has a special surprise for Bear. Bear and his friends enjoy the delights of the night, such as fireflies and constellations. Tutter does his best to stay up, but Bear allows him to catch a little sleep before the big celebration. Bear searchers for party lanterns for the celebration, but it's ultimately Pip and Pop who find them. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow's story is called "Man on the Moon (His Trip to the Moon)". In the end of the story, she also helps Bear wake up Tutter in time for the party. Everything is finally ready for the big party and it's drawn quite a crowd --- besides Bear and the kids, Doc Hogg, Lois, Otto Otter, Etta Otter, Grandma Flutter, Christine, Jacques the Beaver, Doc Owl, and even Big Old Bullfrog are there. In fact, everyone's there except Luna --- they're worried she may have disappeared behind a cloud. But it turns out she was just getting her special surprise ready --- an old friend Bear hasn't seen in a long time! Songs *Beauty of the Night (Songs by Brian Woodbury) *The Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version, Songs by Peter Lurye) (Score by Peter Lurye) *His Trip to the Moon (Sung by Shadow) Bear's Sense of Smell Pajamas Credits *And to All a Good Night (Credits) Outtakes And to All a Good Night (Outtakes) Shadow's Appearance Kitchen Cupboards Notes *This episode includes a brief segment, introduced by Luna, in which real kids talk about things they do at Night. These include playing on a swingset, catching lightning bugs, looking at the stars and the moon, putting on pajamas and reading a story. *In this special episode of the program, viewers get to see a lot of a character who is normally only seen at the end of each episode --- Luna. Luna also gets to perform in a song other than The Goodbye Song. Ray is also seen in the very beginning of the episode. The closing credits for this episode include a special bonus featuring Bear and Ursa. *Notably, the song that plays in the background during the closing credits is different from the rest of the episodes. Instead of being an instrumental version of the theme song, it is an instrumental version of "Your Grandma and Grandpa". *At the end of the episode, Bear, Ursa, his friends and the gang sing The Goodbye Song in the last 4 minutes. *The episode's title is a reference to the last 6 words of "The Night Before Christmas". *In the first 4 minutes of the episode, Ray the Sun shows up without "Good Morning". In this version, a hand bush has two sides. Trivia *Jay Kulick is a member of the camera operator during the credits. Goofs/Errors Production Code 235 DVD and Video Release *Sleepy Time With Bear & Friends Quotes * And to All a Good Night (Quotes) Other Languages * And to All a Good Night (Other Languages) Transcript * And to All a Good Night (Transcript) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Season 2 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Nighttime episodes Category:Episodes in September